Simple Stare
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: YugiTea. Starts with a stare, but can yugi's dream of asking Tea out come true? COMPLETE!
1. Something to ask

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have a new story but this time it's a two chapter story. Can you guess who the pairing is? **

**Voice out of nowhere: coughs Yugi and Téa**

**Dark Shining Light: Do you have to spoil everything?**

**V.O.O.N.: Like it was that hard**

**D.S.L: It could have been a Téa and Yami story**

**V.O.O.N.: Whatever.**

**D.S.L.: Sorry about that guys. But now, here's my new story! **

"Simple Stare"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Summary: Starts with a simple stare, but can Yugi's wish of going on a date with Téa come true?

"Don't Own Yu Gi Oh! But please feel free to review me."

Chapter 1: Staring for asking

Sunset

He gave her a longing stare. There he stood, watching her as always as she helped another costumer.

This is what Yugi Moto did everyday when it was time for the sunset to come. He would stare through the Mana's Flower Shop window to look at the beautiful Téa Gardner.

Téa Gardner, the prettiest and cutest girl at school was who he had a crush on. But of course, in his opinion, he would never have a chance with the goddess.

His two best friends, Joey and Tristan plus his yami have tried to encourage him to ask her out but even if he was five feet away from her, he become nervous and freaked out.

A couple of times, since he had a few classes with her, he would blank out and just stare at her. Wondering how it would be like to kiss her or at least hold her hand. But class wasn't the only place where he would look at her, aside from the flower shop but during lunch. He and his friends would sit in a table in front of Téa's group. He knew that they did it on propose but really didn't mind. And of course they saved him the left side chair since Téa sat on the right side at her table so he had a great view of looking at her. But it would end in either the bell rang or she caught him and when she did, she smiled and waved slightly; making him turn his head to hind his blush.

They told him that she wouldn't reject him, since she too was the nicest but his fear always took over him. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Not again, Yug? Haven't you asked her yet?"

The young teen turned around and saw Joey and Tristan. "Joey? Tristan? What are you guys doing here?"

"Dude, it's about time you asked her out, you know?" Tristan stated.

"But-"

"No buts. You'll thank us later." Joey said.

Before the poor boy could defend himself, they grabbed him by the arms and pushed him through the door. Yugi rubbed his head and was about to walk out when a cheery and angelic voice spoke to him. "Hi there! Welcome to Mana's Flower Shop! How may I help you?"

Yugi slowly turned his head to lock eyes with his crush; who was behind the cash resister was the only person there. His cheeks lit up with color but just for a second. "D-D-Don't w-wo-worry about m-me. I'm j-just look-looking." Yugi responded nervously.

"Well okay then." she said back but with the tiniest hint of disappointment. But why?

The two stood in silence before Téa asked a question. "You're Yugi, right?"

"Huh?"

"Yugi Moto. The one in my first and five period?"

"Yeah. That's me."

Another silence before Yugi heard Yami through their soul room, telling or well, commanding him to ask her out. The teen gulped and decided to speak up. "Um Téa?"

"Yes?"

"I know that we hardly know each other but I was wondering, will you go out on a date with me?" There! He said it! Now he was waiting for his rejection.

The brunette gasped. "Of course I want to go out on a date with you!" Téa said with excitement.

He beamed. "Really."

"Uh- huh."

"Great! I mean, cool." He said trying to control himself. "Friday night?"

"Can't. I have a dance practice. How about Saturday and then we could spend the whole day together?"

Yugi was really excited. "Sure! Ten o'clock?"

"That would be perfect."

"Great! See you there!"

"okay." Then he ran outside, jumping around on the streets while he kept on saying, "She said yes!"

**A/N: Sweet! I'm done with my first chapter, tell me what you think. The next chapter I'll try to get it as fast as I can.**


	2. Dating with an Ending

**A/N: Sweet! I'm glad you guys like my story! Want to thank-**

**Possessed by the anime**

**Tragic Priestess**

**BronzeRavenRavencla**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**yangs**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**(Tai'sgirl23 who's trying)**

**for reviewing me! Those were really sweet and I'm glad that not many of you have read a story with Téa and Yugi not friends. That makes mine rare!**

**Please review when you're done with the chapter. I really want to hear what you guys have to say!**

Chapter 2: Date with an ending.

Yugi was very nervous. It was finally Saturday, the day he was waiting for.

Throughout the week, Joey and Tristan had been celebrating, glad that Yugi finally asked her out. Yami too was happy for him; he knew he could do it if he had a little push.

Téa had told Yugi were she lived so he would be able to pick her up. But the more he thought about the date, the more he grew frightened that he would mess up.

'_Yugi, you need to settle down. You'll be fine.'_ Yami assured him.

The teen nodded his head. _You're right. I'm going to be fine, but if I mess up I'll lose my chance to be with her!_

'_Just relax aibou. You're not going to mess up, just trust in yourself and it will be alright.'_

_I know Yami, I know! But I can't help but to be nervous._

'_But you have no reason to be nervous. You're going to steal this girl's heart and live a happy life!'_

Yugi blushed. _Yami I think we're too young for that_

The spirit laughed. _'I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that you guys will make a perfect couple.'_

_Thanks._

'_No problem. It's 9:50, you better go get her.'_

'_Right!' _Yugi said in a confident voice.

'_Good luck.'_

Téa was deciding on what jacket to wear. She really wanted to impress Yugi. Ever since she entered the school, she had always thought that he was adorable! She even went shopping to hind better clothes. She bought a black belly shirt and a blue skirt, which she was now wearing but was having trouble to either wear the white jacket or the blue one. _'Blue one.'_

She put on her blue high shoes (hey if there are pink why not blue and the shoes are 1 inch) and waited for Yugi to arrive.

"Knock! Knock!"

She jumped and sighed. _'It must be Yugi.'_

The girl answered the door and blushed. There stood Yugi in his blue pants and a black sleeveless shirt with that upside down pyramid. Though he was just in a normal outfit she had felt that she should blush.

"Hi." He said quietly with his cheeks reds.

"Hi." She said in the same tone.

They just looked at each other before Yugi cleared his voice and asked, "Do you want to go now?"

Téa nodded her head and smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

The teens walked up and down the streets, just looking around. "Hey Téa? You want to head down to the park?" Yugi asked innocently.

The girl grinned. "Sure. I'd love too."

"Okay."

"Come on then." He took her hand into his, which made them both blush and they walked to the place.

'_Wait a go Aibou!' _Yami cheered from the soul room.

Yugi's cheeks became redder but nodded.

"Look Yugi! There's the Aikou (love) Fountain!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the fountain.

"Yupe! It's great isn't?" She nodded in response. The two sat down on the edge of it and admired it.

"I got a penny here; you want to make a wish?" Téa asked.

"Na, it's you're penny. You should make the wish.

"Don't be silly, come on." She took his hand into her's so they were both holding the penny. "They say if you make a wish about true love that it would come true." She whispered as Yugi flushed.

"At the count of three. We'll throw it." Yugi said.

"Okay, but don't forget to make the wish."

The two stood in silence, wishing for something in there heads. "Ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Uh-hum."

"Okay, let's start counting."

"One…two…three…" Then the two tossed the penny into the water and smiled, hoping that their wish would come true.

It was now 12:15 and the two teens had decided that they should have something to eat. They stopped by at Burger World to eat.

"I'll go and get our food while you go and the table." Téa suggested. (I know that in Burger World you're suppose wait for the waitress to come and bring your food but please just pretend that they don't.)

"No! No. It's alright, I'll bring the food and you'll go save the table." Yugi protested.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So what do you want?"

"I'll get a chocolate milk shake, a cheese burger with some fries. You?"

"Same but just with a vanilla shake. I better get in line before it gets any bigger."

"Yeah and I better get the table before they all run out." Then Téa ran to get a table.

While waiting in line, Yugi put his hands in his pockets and looked to the side to see how many more people needed their orders to be done. (He was the last one, or at least he thought.)

"How's your date going?" a voice whispered.

He turned around and saw Joey wearing his green jacket, a fake mustache, a hat, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Joey! What are you doing?" Yugi asked as he walked forward since the line moved on up.

"Shh…" Joey said as he covered Yugi's mouth with his hand. "We're hiding."

"We're?"

He nudged his head to a direction and saw Tristan in a brown trench coat, black sunglasses, a hat and was sitting down reading a newspaper, behind Téa so they were back to back. (Téa's at the right side of a table and Tristan's at the next one on the left.)

"Hiding from what?" the shorter kid asked.

"We were egging pointing and laughing at Kaiba, who we thought was in his limousine but then we heard a "Uh-hum." We turned around and saw Kaiba there with a few guards. So now we're running away from them but we saw you guys and now we're undercover."

"I…see…" Was all Yugi could say.

"Next!" a voice said gruffly and the violet eye kid saw that he was next. "Oh! Sorry, can I um have two cheese burgers, with some fries at the side and um, two milkshakes. One chocolate and the other vanilla."

"$13.50." The worker said as Yugi gave him the money. After receiving the receipt, the teen moved aside so his friend could order.

He took a quick glance at Téa. She smiled when she saw him and gave a slight wave. He blushed but he waved but too.

"I see it's going well." Joey said.

"Yeah." Yugi replied with a nod.

"You going to tell her that you love her?"

"JOEY!" he almost yelled it out.

"What?"

"First you tell me to ask her on a date and now tell her so love her."

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why! How about if she doesn't fell the same?"

"Why wouldn't she? She accepted the invitation, no?"

"Yeah, but-"

"There's your answer."

Before Yugi could protest, his order was up.

"Tell her!" was all Joey said as Yugi walked back to Téa

"Hi."

"Hey Téa." he said as gave her for order and sat down the other side of the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Was that your friend?"

"Huh?"

"That guy with you at the line, was he your friend?"

"Yeah."

The two teens sat there, quietly eating their meals. From his view, he could see Joey, who was at the right side of the other table, telling him to start a conversation.

"So, um," Yugi started.

"Yeah, um…"

'_Yugi, just talk to her like a friend.' _Yami stated.

_It's not that simple._

'_And why not?'_

_Because_

'_You're just nervous.'_

_I know I am_

'_Just ask her a question'_

_Like what?_

'_Maybe about her life or you can tell her that she's beautiful-'_

_WHAT  
_

'_Just tell her that; girls like it when you give them a compliment.'_

"Yugi?"

"Téayoulookverybeautiful!" the boy said quickly and then Yugi covered his mouth after what he had said.

The girl blinked but once she understood what he said she blushed. "Thank you. That was sweet of you."

The violet eyed teen smiled, he didn't mess things up.

"I like that pyramid." Téa complimented as she took another bit out of her burger. "It looks nice on you."

Yugi flushed, ate a French fry, and said, "Thanks. I got it from my grandpa when he went to Egypt."

"That's cool. Must be worth a lot."

"Yeah. He called it the millennium puzzle and that's what I call it now."

Téa giggled and asked, "Does he live close by?"

"Actually, I live with him at the Game Shop." He said as he took another bit from the burger.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You have a pretty interesting life."

"Thanks. But what do you do?" He asked while trying to ignore the thumbs up Joey and Tristan were giving him by drinking his shake.

"Well, as you know; I work at Mana's Flower shop. I live with my mom since my dad passed a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, I can to become a dancer when I'm done with High School."

"A dancer!"

"Pretty silly uh?"

"Not at all! I think it's great!"

"Thanks." She said as she another French fry.

"No problem. Ready to go?" He asked as he took the last bit of his cheese burger.

"Sure." The two threw the trash away and left.

"You think they're going to be alright?" Joey asked as they walked outside.

"I think they are." Tristan reasoned.

"Good. It's kind of hot with all this stuff." Joey said as he took the hat, sunglasses, and the mustache while Tristan did the same thing.

"Hey! There they are!" a man shouted and they saw that it was a guard with four more.

"Oh crap! Run Joey!" Tristan yelled.

"Way a head of ya." Joey yelled back as they ran with people watching the chase.

Yugi and Téa side by side. It was now turning dark and he knew that they should be heading back or at least take her to eat something.

"Hey Téa, its turning dark. You want to go home or you want to eat something."

"I really don't care, which one do you want?"

"Well, my grandpa's out of town but I know he won't mind but do you want to come to my place and order something to eat."

"It's okay Yugi, really, I don't want to brother and you've done enough for me…"

"No! It was no problem so you don't need to worry about it. You don't brother me."

"Thanks."

"Come on. We can take a short cut through the park."

"Okay."

So the two walked on until they stopped at the Aikou Fountain again. They sat at the edge again.

"Remember what we did this morning Yugi?" Téa asked, referring to when they threw the penny.

He nodded and smiled. "How could I forget?"

She gently leaned her body back, so it could be resting against Yugi's, watching the water fall down but praying that it wasn't the wrong.

To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist as he too continued to stare at the water.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Yugi spoke, "Téa?"

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard, "Téa, before I had asked you out on this date, I didn't know anything about you, aside from your beautiful and kind. But from today I learned a lot about you. About your dreams and how much we have an common. But I've always wanted to tell you something and now I'm positive about it. Something before I even got to know you. I like you a lot."

She gasped and sat up right to face him, "Yugi, I feel the same way! In fact, I believe that I love you."

The short boy blinked at her but then grinned. "Really?"

"With all my heart."

"I glad."

"Me too."

"So, you won't mind me doing this?"

"Doing wh-"

She was stopped when his lips locked on to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist again only now she practically melted in them but kissed him back. Yami cheered inside Yugi's mind, but Yugi continued on with his business.

The two part for a bit, breathing heavily. He moved a hand from her waist to push back hair that was covering her face.

"You-want-to back to my place?" he asked.

She nodded. "Let's go."

They smiled and walked back to the Game Shop, hand in hand.

**A/N: Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I don't have time to check over them since I have to go right now. I added the Joey and Tristan part just for fun. Plez review me and tell me what you think. **


End file.
